Tape dispensers can be provided to a user in a disposable form or a reusable form. In the disposable form, typically the user does not have access to the mandrel to replace the used roll of tape with a new roll of tape. Therefore, when the tape is completely used, the entire tape dispenser is discarded.
In a reusable form of a tape dispenser, the user is able to replace the used roll of tape with a new roll of tape. The user is able to remove what is remaining of the used roll and only discard that portion, which usually is just the support core for the tape film. Then, the user will replace only the roll of tape, which typically includes a new support core for the tape film, onto the mandrel of the tape dispenser.
Often replacing the tape roll can be a complicated and difficult task, particularly in mailing and packaging tape dispensers. The user must access the spindle on the mandrel that supports the tape roll, insert a new roll, and feed the tape film through the dispenser to have the end of the tape ready for use at the discharge end of the dispenser. If the dispenser is relatively small, it may be difficult to accomplish each of these tasks in the relatively small area of the tape dispenser. Increasing the size of the dispenser will typically make reloading easier because a larger area allows easier access to the larger tape dispenser. However, a larger tape dispenser will typically be heavier and will take up more storage space.